Phoenix Light
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: Kai is a beyblader with the Sacred Ruby, one of the seven Sacred Gems. After a new student, it's acting up and someone starts protecting her. She gains friends, a child, and a love. Yugioh-like plot. my own OC bashing. Female Kai x Miguel; more pairings


Here is a new story. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the any of the Yugioh ideas, or any crossovers I might use.

* * *

Phoenix Light

Season 1: It's Begins

Chapter 1: The Light of the Ruby

_Long ago, in ancient Spain, seven gems were created into powerful objects, called the Sacred Gems. They were precious stones with great powers._

_Ruby_

_Sapphire_

_Emerald_

_Topaz_

_Diamond_

_Amethyst_

_Obelisk_

_Each gem had its own power. Though many were after them, the gems choose their owners. They were meant to do good, though they had a speck of darkness in them, in justice games._

_Thousands of years ago in a small kingdom in Spain, a king with the Sacred Sapphire fell in love with the Phoenix Light, a powerful being itself with the Sacred Ruby. The Phoenix Light loved him too._

_Yet, fate killed them both. Demons took their lives. The Ruby was lost, but the Sapphire was given their son, the prince. The power of Phoenix Light was gone until it would appear again within a pure-hearted being._

_Finally, a being with the power of Phoenix Light was born and the Ruby was found, but what will happen? For you see, what killed the king and the last Phoenix Light is plotting again._

In a mansion, a young girl, age seventeen, was in the art room, painting quietly. Being the only one living here, with no family, the girl was quite lonely.

This girl is Kai Hiwatari, the purest, most sweetest teenage girl you would ever meet. Kai was born in a very rich family. Her loving parents protected and caring towards her.

You see, Kai is a very enchanting creature. Her features are a little odd, but it was a reason why she was beautiful. She had dual-colored hair, silver bangs and black mane that was reach her waist; eyes of sparkling ruby; skin pale as porcelain; and a body that is very petite and slender. She was cute and beautiful at the same thing. Yet, she was also delicate, very fragile. It's mostly emotionally, but a little bit physically. She's very modest, thinking that the beauty that she has doesn't exist.

Now that her parents are dead, she is alone with no friends. The kids at school see her as a weakling, nothing worth socializing with. She kinda was weak, but she had strength to replace that weakness, her fiery spirit and the strength and the fire of her pure heart.

Kai had a possession on her wrist that her parents gave her just before they died and made her promise to never take it off. Not like she had much of a choice really since it was stuck on her wrist no matter how hard someone (bullies or teachers) tried to remove it. It was a gold fitting cuff with a big oval ruby embedded into it with cross and phoenix designs in the gold. Her parents called it the Sacred Ruby. It was one of the Sacred Gems in ancient Spanish legend. She was told to have powers to protect her. Kai had no idea what it meant and was pretty sure such things didn't existed, but she didn't care. It was a momento of her late parents.

As Kai painted, she didn't realize that all of the sudden, the Ruby was glowing. Something was about to begin.

* * *

Kai sighed, while looking through her sketch book. She was at school in Beyblade Academy, a school that specializes in the sport beyblade. Kai loved the game and was a natural at it with her bit-beast, the spirit in the bit-chip of her beyblade, Dranzer, the phoenix of holy fire. Some bit-beast have strong connections with their keepers. Kai and Dranzer's bond is just that and that is a source of their power.

Kai went to this school as a freshman. She wore the guy uniform in it, which was red pants, white button-up shirt, red jacket, and sneakers. Her cuff was visible to those around her, but most didn't care. The girls' uniform is a really red skirt, white up-button shirt, red jacket, and mary-janes.

Before Kai went to this school before her mother died, Mrs. Kayla Hiwatari hated how short the skirts were (especially for a beyblade academy), planning to have Kai wear the boys' uniform. Kai had shared the same feelings. The girls' uniform seemed too revealing for her taste.

Suddenly, Kai's sketch book disappeared from her hands. She looked up and saw two boy and one girl. All familiar. They were Tala, Bryan, and King. They were a few punks who like to bully Kai because of her small structure.

"Well, well, look what the pipsqueak has. It must be a coloring book," Tala said, tossing the book to Bryan.

"Yeah, it must be," Bryan agreed, tossing it to King. Kai jumped after it, but it ended up being monkey-in-the-middle. Unfortunately, Kai was the monkey. She tried with all her might to get her sketch book as they laughed and taunted her. That sketch book had all of her precious drawings in it.

In a mid-toss, the book disappeared. The taller teens looked around confused.

They found it laying on top of a storage cabinet. The three smirked, liking the situation.

"Let's see you get it back now," King said smugly as they left.

Kai sighed. She reached for her book as far as she could. If she was a little taller, she could get it.

"Come on... al-most there..." she muttered, jumping a little, trying to get back her sketch book. In a mid-jumped, Kai squeaked when she felt a pair of hands grabbed her waist, raising her up to pull her sketch book down.

Once her feet was back on the floor, Kai turned sharply out of the grip that was leaving her waist and backed away, facing the one who choose to help her.

She met with a soft look and a small smile. The one who helped Kai out was a boy, a very handsome one. She had never seen him in this school before, but he was oddly familiar.

The young man had messy blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, tan skin, a strong manly built, and wore the school's guy uniform like Kai. Yet, she noticed that he wasn't wearing the jacket right now, which she was about to see that his cuffs were buttoned. It was odd. All guys would unbutton them, including her. He must be the only one who had his cuffs buttoned.

The boy smiled at her, "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes. Excuse me if I'm being rude, but I haven't seen you at this school before," Kai said.

"Oh, I just transfer here. My name is Miguel Lavalier," he told her.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari. Welcome to the school, I guess," Kai said.

"All right, so you're a beyblader, right?" asked Miguel.

"Yes, everyone pretty much is in a way. Some of them like the girl, are here for different reasons," she explained, "Here, let me show you to our classroom."

"All right, thank you."

Kai led Miguel to their class. They sat down at the desk and continue talking. They talked about beyblade (such as her beyblade and bit-beast as well as his beyblade and his gargoyle bit-beast, Dark Gargoyle), and Miguel looked at Kai's sketches. He was amazed at her skill. The smaller teen blushed at his compliments.

Then he noticed her ruby cuff. His eyes held the look of success as if he found something. He gripped on his own wrist.

"Kai, what's that cuff?" asked Miguel.

"Oh, this? It was a gift from my parents. They called it the Sacred Ruby. They said that it's from an Spanish legend of the Sacred Gems," Kai said.

"Wow, that's cool. Where did your parents' find it?" he asked.

"I don't know. My mother told me it was something her family was guarding for generations. Like on my father's side with Dranzer... Both are mementos of my parents," Kai explained, whispering the last sentence. She surprised herself when she said that. She never told anyone before. For some reason, she was comfortable enough around him.

Miguel's sapphire blue eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's all right. I miss them a lot, but I'm all right," Kai told him.

"That's good," Miguel said with a smile. He didn't miss the sadness in Kai's eyes, seeing her trying to be strong.

"Hey, new guy, what are you with the pipsqueak? Come over here with the cool people," a pretty girl called from the other side of the classroom, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm all right here," Miguel politely told her. The girl looked ticked.

"You can go over there, if you want to. They're the popular people," Kai said.

"I see, who was that girl anyway," he asked.

"Corina. She's one of the popular people. A lot of guys are after her, and she always gets the ones she wants, but she has a bad personality if you ask. We don't like each other," Kai answered, feeling a little sad that Miguel was getting interested.

"I can tell about the personality. Just looking at her says 'shallow'. So I'm content here," said Miguel.

"Really?" Kai said, shocked that someone picked her over Corina.

"Really."

Miguel smiled. Kai returned it. It felt great to have him as a friend.

* * *

Soon, school was out. Miguel was gone already. Kai was on leaving the building when she heard something.

Around the corner, she saw four figures. One was standing over the other three. She gasped.

The three figure that were hurt and barely conscious were King, Tala, and Bryan. The one standing was Jack, a gang member who was worst at bullying than those three.

Jack raised his fist about to give Tala another hit when...

"Stop! Don't hurt them anymore!" Kai cried, running into front of them to defend them.

"Ah, Kai Hiwatari, why are you helping them?" asked Jack, "Seriously, they bullied you. I'm giving what they deserve."

"You're a bully too. Besides, they didn't beat me! They are far better than you are!" Kai had the courage to say. The three she defended were shocked. They never expected this from the small girl.

"You think so?"

Jack punched Kai's face, making her fall from the force. Her school bag hit the ground as its contents piled out.

Jack began beating Kai. She whimpered as she felt the pain. Tala, Bryan, and King watched helplessly.

No one paid attention, but the Sacred Ruby started to glow a red light. What they also didn't noticed that there was a dark blue light shining not far from them. That light became brighter and brighter. It finally was noticed by all but Kai who lose consciousness. The light took over and consume them.

* * *

A flying male figure with bat-like wings carried Kai to her home. He sighed, angry at himself that she got hurt. He had healed her and the other though. Jack, the bully, was taken care of too. He won't be bothering people ever again.

After gently setting Kai in her bed in her room, he tucked her in and put her bag (with everything but her sketch book in it) on her desk. He then went up the roof to watch over her for awhile.

The figure let out another sigh. He had left the sketch book with the other three to let them know exactly Kai though of them. Her art was good. They will know and understand.

The figure pulled up one of his sleeves, revealing a cuff just like Kai's, but it was silver and had a sapphire. It was the Sacred Sapphire, one of the Sacred Gems. The Sacred Ruby activated when it knew Kai was getting hurt. It knew he, the keeper of the Sacred Sapphire, was near. If he wasn't, it would've acted to save Kai.

He finally know the keeper of the Sacred Ruby. Now he will be her protector.

* * *

The next morning, Kai walked to school confused. What happened yesterday? She remembered defending Tala, Bryan, and King from Jack. Then he beat her up. Then nothing. Not only that her sketch book was missing!

"Hey, Kai!" Miguel called as he ran up to her.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Hey, Miguel," she said back.

"You okay? You looked like you're spacing out," Miguel asked.

"I'm fine. It's just..."  
"Hey Hiwatari!"

Kai jumped from the sudden call from behind. It was Tala. Byan and King were behind him. Tala was holding her sketch book in his hand, holding it out with a certain page showing. The page was a picture of the three of them, just hanging with smiles. The title was Circle of Friends. Kai had the picture quite well.

"In this book, there is nothing negative, even about us. We always thought you were drawing bad things about us," Tala said.

"Yeah, you guys aren't bad people. I could see it," Kai said, taking her book back. Tala smiled.

"You're all right, Hiwatari," Tala said as Bryan and King smiled.

Behind Kai, Miguel was smiling too. This was all good.

* * *

Preview: Kai has been acting strange. When Miguel, King, Tala, Bryan, and two girls, Raul and Garland, followed her, what will they find?


End file.
